


Love

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It's been a stressful time at work, but Harry knows how to destress Draco.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 5 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was [roasting chestnut cart](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/145267/145267_900.jpg). Also for the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'holly'.

Draco didn't have to open their front door to smell roasting chestnuts; he'd thought as he got closer to home that it must have carried from the seller on the corner. He'd passed by a few times, but always in a rush. It was a nice little cart, decorated with holly, and he had wanted to stop. He loved roasted chestnuts in the winter; it always reminded him of being a child and going shopping with his mother. There was a faithful seller at her favorite book shop and she always got him a bag as a treat at the end of the day.

He smiled and opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Harry called. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans, tending to the fire. A bowl of chestnuts was set on a hook, kept warm.

All of the day's stress melted away. Draco took off his shoes and coat, left his bag on the floor. "You got some?"

Harry grinned and picked up a bundle of holly. "And I got you these. I know they're not flowers, but the florist said that at this time of year, holly represents eternal things."

Draco laughed. "Like our love?"

Harry nodded. "I know you've been overworked lately so I wanted to cheer you up."

Draco crossed the room and Harry stood up to meet him. Draco kissed him, once, and took the holly branches. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry kissed him again and Draco let everything else go. He was home and Harry had gotten him things to make him happy. What more did he need?


End file.
